Why Do They Even Bother?
by Darkness on the Horizon Leader
Summary: Crackfic! Azari O. Siza, Alexis, and Axille are bored on a trip in the Organization's gummi ship! So what do they do? They sing! Soon, everyone's singing and well...you wouldn't believe what they're singing. Warning: OCs and OOC! Don't like? Don't read!


**Can I get like, five seconds to explain before I'm taken to the loony house? O_O**

**I was sitting here, sick as a dog, drinking my ginger ale, when I do the stupidest thing possible and go to YouTube. Where I promptly found annoying songs to write about and...I HAD TO!**

**Also, a tribute to Hamtaro! I miss that show so much! (And also a slight reference to this ADORABLE pic on dA of Organization XIII as Ham-Hams...hehehe...I saved it to my phone ^^. Pic's by Ghost-the-echidna. Go check it out, it's adorable!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH, Hamtaro, The Song That Gets On Everybody's Nerves, the Narwhal Song, OR the Llama song! I only own Azari O. Siza (yes, I know, right?) Alexis and Axille.**

* * *

><p>Azari O. Siza sat in the backseat of Organization XIII's gummi ship with her two friends Alexis Starr and Axille Synnabahr. The Nobodies were towards the front, trying to be as far from the three girls as possible. Put all three of them together in one confined space and...sweet mother, help them!<p>

For good reason, too. Bored with the long ride, the girls were cooking up _quite_ the little misadventure!

"Okay, so, we all agreed?" Azari asked. Alexis nodded vigorously while Axille looked uncertain.

"I'm not sure..." the hesitant girl murmured.

"Aw come on, Seal!" Alexis exclaimed, "We need you for this one!"

Axille sighed then cupped her hands around her mouth. She took a breath then...

"I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S NERVES!" in a sped up, high pitched, Alvin and the Chipmunks voice guaranteed to get on your nerves within the first ten seconds.

"God NO!" Xigbar shouted, banging his head on the wall.

"Axille pipe down!" Saix shouted at her.

She did. For about three seconds when all three of the girls jumped in and sang in that same high-pitched, annoy-you-til-you-cry voice.

"_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes!"_

"SHUT UP!" the ones at the front roared.

The girls fell quiet and snickered. Azari made a counting gesture with her fingers and mouthed "1...2...3...!"

Alexis began this one.

"Here's a llama, there's a llama, and another little llama! Fuzzy llama, funny llama, llama llama, _duck_!"

Zexion stared.

"Duck?"

"Llama llama, cheesecake, llama, tablet, brick, potato, llama, llama llama, mushroom llama, llama llama _duck_!" the three girls sang.

"Cheesecake? Tablet? Bricks, potatoes, what?" Vexen asked.

"Duck?" Zexion exclaimed.

Azari grinned and belted out the next verse in her loudest, most obnoxious voice ever.

"I was once a treehouse! I lived in a cake! But I never saw the way the orange slayed the rake...I was only three years dead, but it told a tale! And now listen, little child to the safety rail!"

"You were a treehouse?" Axel asked, no officially annoyed.

"And you lived in a cake?" Demyx stared.

"What orange slayed whose rake?" Roxas wanted to know.

"STOP ENCOURAGING THEM!" Xemnas roared.

"Did you ever see a llama kiss a llama on the llama? Llama's llama tastes of llama. Llama llama, _duck_!"

"DUCK?" Zexion shouted.

Saix was about to berserk when they suddenly settled down. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, then froze.

"_HALF A LLAMA! TWICE THE LLAMA! NOT A LLAMA FARMER! LLAMA LLAMA IN A CAR ALARM! A LLAMA LLAMA DUCK!"_  
>"ENOUGH WITH THE LLAMAS!" Xaldin shouted.<p>

"Is THIS how it's told now? Is it all so old? Is it made of lemon juice? Doorknob, ankle, cold. Now my song is getting thin; I've run out of luck! Time for me to retire now, and become a duck!" Alexis finished off.

Zexion was close to tears of frustration when he demanded, "What...goddamn...duck?"

"I'm not a duck. The llama's a duck. And you sir, are no llama anymore. So therefore, are you a duck if you're not a llama but to say you're not a llama anymore means you were once a llama right? So if you were a llama then by default you were once a duck and a llama but no one wanted you so you became a little emo llamaduck!" Azari babbled in incoherent...Azari-ese.

"What?" Zexion asked.

"NEW SONG!" Azari shouted.

"NO!" the Nobodies screeched.

"TOO BAD!"

"NARWHALS, NARWHALS, SWIMMING IN THE OCEAN!"

"Oh no, not this..." Luxord groaned.

"I hate this song..." Marluxia whined.

"CAUSING A COMMOTION, COZ THEY ARE SO AWESOME!"

Vexen shrieked, "Coz is not a word! Azari, grammar mistake!"

Azari paid him no mind but did scream a bit louder.

"Narwhals, narwhals swimming in the ocean! Pretty big and pretty white, they beat a polar bear in a fight!"

"Like an underwater unicorn," Alexis put in, "they got a kick ass facial horn! They're the Jedi of the sea!"

"THEY STOP CTHULU EATING YE!" Demyx shouted randomly. Everyone turned to glare at him and he squeaked, "I love this song, though!"

"Narwhals, they are narwhals! Narwhals, they are narwhals!" Axille sang in a perfect imitation of the original song.

"Axille, don't you dare sing the next—" Xemnas growled.

"JUST DON'T LET 'EM TOUCH YOUR MALLS!" Demyx shrieked.

"Narwhals, they are narwhals..." Axille went on.

"INVENTORS OF THE SHISH KEBAB!" Axille, Azari, Alexis, and Demyx shouted.

"ENOUGH!" Larxene screamed. She shocked all four and left them writhing and twitching on the floor.

"Can we please dump them somewhere dangerous?" she asked Xemnas.

"No. But thank you for the mute button." Xemnas sighed.

"IT'S HAMTARO TIME!" Azari suddenly shouted, leaping up with Alexis and Axille.

"What the hell? HOW DID YOU SURVIVE THAT?" Larxene shrieked.

"I'm the writer," Azari smirked, "what I say goes."

"NO!" Xemnas shouted, "NOT THAT SONG! YOU KNOW WHAT IT CAN DO—"

"KSH-KSH-KSH!" Alexis sang, "Hamtaro! When we work together it's much better!"

"My best friends!" Axille shouted, "We like sunflower seeds, khrmmp khrmmp khrmmp." In some sound effect only she would be able to copy.

"If she heads for trouble, we won't let her!" Azari vowed.

"You're _already _in trouble!" Saix exclaimed, exasperated.

Everyone clamored to get them to shut up with threats, bribes, begging, pleading, crying, physical abuse, DESPERATE to stop them before...

"LITTLE HAMSTERS, BIG ADVENTURES!"

"THAT'S IT! I'M IN!" Roxas shouted. He jumped back to join them and started singing along, hypnotized by the undeniably cute song line.

"Laura's gone to school..." he said.

"Let's go to our Ham-Ham clubhouse!" Axel suggested.

"We can fix their troubles." Roxas added.

"Just be quiet as a mouse..." Luxord whispered, walking over.

"Watch out for those cats you know they're smarter than you think." Marluxia said suddenly.

"But if we work together we can make their plans sink!" the other three shot back with the girls as backup.

"Hamtaro!" everyone on the ship sang, now all officially hooked onto the song.

They sang out the roll for the characters one by one.

"Snoozer!" Azari exclaimed.

"Howdy!" Axel shouted.

"Penelope!" Axille.

"Panda!" Xigbar.

"My best friends!" everyone on the ship...

"Oxnard!" that was Luxord.

"Bijou!" Alexis.

"CAPPY!" Roxas squealed.

"Maxwell!" Zexion put in.

"My Ham-Hams!" everyone again.

"Dexter." Vexen sang stiffly.

"BOSS." Xemnas declared.

"PASHMINA!" Larxene screamed.

"Jingle!" Demyx, who had jumped up to add it in.

"HAMTARO!"

"Little Hamsters, big adventures!" once again, the amazingly cute and hypnotizing line.

"'scuse me while I work out, gotta run on my wheel...WHEE!" Axille exclaimed cutely.

"Hamtaro-oh-oh!"

"Hamtaro's here to help you!" Azari shouted.

"Hamtaro-oh-oh!"

"Hamtaro's team is for you!" everybody sang.

They all slumped back in the gummi ship, causing it to rattle and roll.

Confused, Xemnas turned to Saix and commented, "I feel like I just sang the theme song for that old Japanese show that doesn't come on anymore...um, Hamtaro. What just happened?"

Saix sighed and rubbed his scar.

"They found it, Superior," he lamented, "they found our weakness."

"Darned cute little hamsters!" Luxord cursed.

"But that was so much fun!" Axille exclaimed.

"Ha! Speak for yourself." Larxene said moodily.

"Another round?" Alexis asked sneakily.

"NO WAIT, DON'T—!"

"LITTLE HAMSTERS, BIG ADVENTURES!"

* * *

><p><strong>Lol, crazy Alexis. Always looking to stir up some trouble. <strong>

**Love it, hate it, wish I'd just go die and stop plaguing the internet with my stupid fanfictions (you meanie)? Leave a review! Unless you want me dead then...don't. o3o.**

**-Az.  
><strong>


End file.
